Secrets of Sir Godrick
by Terra Khushrenada
Summary: Godrick's basic training takes an unexpected detour when prejudice spurs his fellow cadets to attempt to abandon his Russian room mate, Iznick, in the Carpathian wilds. Being a man who makes no exceptions when it comes to honor, Godrick's leap of faith leads him to discovering... Part 1 only. See Deviantart or QKBLR for the rest of the story.


A Gundam Wing Fanfiction: Secrets of Sir Godrick

Awesome Song: Ted Leo – 'The Ballad of the Sin Eater'

PART 2 available on DArt

* * *

...AC 167...

"Alicia, Darling... Of course I don't want to go..."

We find ourselves at the LUX Alliance Infantry Academy. The commons rooms to the barracks is unusually unoccupied for an evening...

"Well, yes... I would. No... No, it wouldn't serve any purpose. THAT is why!"

...Most of the other cadets had already left for a more 'entertaining' venue, except for a 15 year old Godrick Trieze Khushrenada the 8th , whom is on the phone...

"...because I already have a lady, you!"

A chair goes flying to skip across the ping-pong table and smash into the far wall,

"WHAT DOES THAT MATTER? How is my word NOT ENOUGH?... Your not serious?" Godrick gave a harsh laugh, his fist hovering over one of the wooden tables in the room. "You are serious." The laughter stopped.

The table top ceased to exist,

"Fine! FINE! No! Say no more! I'LL GO! How about that...? ...AND WHEN ISN'T IT MY 'RAGING HORMONES'?" Godrick ended the call, hanging up the phone...on the ground; amidst the remains of the table. He kicked at the broken shards further venting his frustration.

"Aww..." Iznick, Godrick's large, barrel-chested Russian room mate, had just emerged from the bathroom with a toothbrush he had been using, "Godrick... You shouldn't be wrecking the place, what will I do while all of you are out being danced on by the ladies?"

"Heh, sorry about that..." Godrick puffed out a sigh calming, "It was enough to have my father constantly teasing my...tastes. But now even ALICIA is starting to accuse me of not being a man! I'm not going to sit back and let it go any further..." he had set about straightening his uniform...

...then had a thought and went into their room to start changing into some better cloths.

Iznick followed along behind to stand leaning on the door frame,

"So... They say your not a man... and you run like a little girl to prove them wrong? This doesn't make sense to me, you should hold your ground if you want to prove you have real balls."

"I'm not 'running like a little girl' Iznick." He was stripping off his jacket and shirt for a well tailored shirt and tie instead, "I think after all the whores my father entertained I should know a thing or two about being 'danced on by ladies' as you put it; And I fully intend to put that and his money, my money, to good use having..." He was onto straightening his tie, "... a good time." then pulled out a pair of dark blue slacks to replace his uniform pants.

"Is it really going to be worth it? I thought you didn't want to spoil it... your lady may be saying things for her own reasons, not whatever your thinking she is meaning."

"Ha! She said it, those exact words 'maybe you are, how will we ever know?' mean something else? Ridiculous!" Godrick had switched the pants but upon opening his closet...with a defeated sigh he remembered that the coat to those pants were at the dry cleaners.

Off came the tie, the light blue shirt, the dark blue pants; On went a pair of black and thin blue-gray pinstripe slacks, a different shirt, a silver-blue tie and a coat that did match.

Finishing Godrick turned to Iznick,

"You sure you don't want to change your mind as well? I have plenty of cash, you know that."

Iznick shook his head doing his best to hid his sheepish smile, or at least it's motivation,

"No, no... Not my kind of place. I think you've already given me all the excitement I need tonight."

Godrick shrugged,

"Well I guess I'm off to catch up with the rest..." he brushed past Iznick.

"Godrick..." he turned to look at him, "...Don't be too stupid. Take care of yourself, not their opinions."

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that... if I'm not too drunk!" he gave a laugh and continued on his way out the door.

Iznick smiled giving a big sigh watching him go then, looking down at himself, decided he should probably take a nice long hot shower...

...he hadn't been kidding about getting all the excitement he needed.

* * *

It was nearly dawn when Godrick finally returned, still thoroughly drunk. Most of the others had run out of money much earlier in the night making him the last to arrive back,

"Iznick! IZNICK! I was right...!" Godrick trailed off noticing the bruised an bloodied face his room mate turned his way, then he started laughing. "Really? The furniture gave you that much of a fight?" he fell back against the wall and slid to the floor his sides were shaking so hard from the jest.

"...it wasn't that..." Iznick's voice was mellow, unimpressed with the display of mirth, as he continued to lay on the bed.

"What DID you do then? Your brother's stop by for a surprise visit...? Did you forget your mother's birthday again?" Iznick just shook his head, and turned towards the wall. Godrick was quickly starting to sober as his concern was peaked, "Iznick, what the hell happened? Tell me, I want to know who I should be taking a swing at! How they got the better of you might be a good story to hear."

"Don't bother and it's not that exciting. Your... friends came back early, decided they hadn't had enough fun for one night." he continued to keep his back to Godrick.

"Wait... who?"

"All... any..." Iznick gave a heavy sigh and finally sat up to peer into the small mirror on the wall over his bed his massive muscled form barely fit in. "I was doing alright until I caught a cue in the face..."

"I don't get it..." Godrick was on his feet now, he looked between the door that lead back out into the commons room, and his juggernaut of a room mate, "Why? Did you say something?"

"No."

"Did you do something?"

Iznick let out a long sigh,

"No, I didN'T do something..." he searched Godrick's face, "I didn't go like you did," he look down in shame, "that's all I had to do."

Godrick was shaking his head,

"This is not right... just because you want to stay in?"

"Godrick! You can be so thick sometimes, you know that? No, not because I wanted to stay in, because they think I'm a...fairy."

The laughter was back, but quickly went when he saw that this wasn't some elaborate set up,

"You can't be serious? YOU? Just look at you..." he trailed off at the strange look Iznick gave him.

"It's true. I'm not a fairy but..." he couldn't meet Godrick's eye, "...it is true. I just... don't know what I would do with a woman. Like you say: look at me, I'd break them. So..." he shuffled uncomfortably slowly cowering further, fully expecting to lose his last ally – better the consequences of that then relying on lies to keep a false trust.

"What your saying... I mean what your really saying..." Godrick was slowly coming to terms with this new piece of information, "Is that all those times you said... I looked... attractive... you meant... Like a guy? Not... as a girl would be?"

Iznick nodded.

"So you think... I look... manly, right?" Godrick's elegant brow was knit.

Iznick nodded again swallowing against the lump in his throat.

...but Godrick let out a huge sigh of relief instead.

"Why the HELL didn't you say something before!" He gave a chuckle, "I might have stuck around to even out the odds if I knew they were throwing you that kind of a party!" He threw himself down on his bed. "Gods! The things I did... and had done! Alicia is really not going to be happy with me..." he continued to chuckle now that his impenetrably good humor had returned. "...Though we really do need to talk to the Sergeant tomorrow about this altercation, it's unacceptable that everyone would get this out of hand."

"I don't think we'll need to... he was here." Iznick was pondering his room mate still a little confused as to whether he was in the clear or not... did Godrick understand what he had just told him? Or..?

"Oh, so when's the meeting?" Godrick slid his shoes off.

"What meeting?"

"The disciplinary one?" Godrick was about to start pulling off other things... and then realized that... maybe he should just leave his cloths on tonight.

"There won't be one, I meant... he was here, with them."

"Oh... well... That does make things trickier, huh..." Godrick gave a yawn.

"Godrick... are you sure your okay with this?"

"Okay with what?" he looked at Iznick confused.

"Being... in here, still."

Godrick laughed it off,

"Who else is going to be? At least I never loose points during inspection, what more could you want from a room mate? It's not like there's only one bed." He pulled his blankets around him and started drifting off to sleep.

Iznick just nodded in silence before turning off the lights and laying down to get his own rest.


End file.
